Rain
by angie weasley23
Summary: TRADUCCION:"Bueno estaba pensando que probablemente debería decirte  sobre, tu sabes, lo que siento por ti…", Ron se calló, con la esperanza que Hermione no lo obligara a continuar. En vez de eso, ella se cruzo de brazos, "¿En serio?"-PostGuerraOneshoot


_¡Hola! Antes que nada quiero aclarar que esta historia no es mía, yo simplemente me encargué de la traducción (es la primera vez que hago algo así pero que valía la pena por es una historia realmente muy buena)._

_La historia original es en inglés y pertenece a Macawtopia, quien me dio la autorización para traducirla al español. Si quieren leer la original busquen en mis favoritos._

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de la mente maestra de J.K. Rowling

**Rain**

Hermione era, en el fondo, una romántica empedernida, de verdad que lo era. Ponía su mejor esfuerzo en no mostrarlo, escondiéndose a través de una severa voluntad, estudiosidad y libros… pero aquí y allá fueron pequeñas grietas en el mortero, ofreciendo un vistazo a su mundo oculto de novelas de Jane Austen, canciones de amor muggle y nostalgia.

Una sola grieta era el hábito que Hermione tenía de "accidentalmente" quedarse atrapada en la lluvia. Siempre se encargaba de olvidar su paraguas y luego se daba una ligera reprimenda a sí misma, sonriendo mientras las primeras gotas golpeaban su nariz. Le encantaba la sensación de ellas acariciando su piel ligeramente, y las húmedas lluvias torrenciales la regocijaban, sintiendo un hormigueo en su piel y haciéndola reír. La lluvia de algún modo le recordaban que tareas, libros, exámenes… _qué rayos_, incluso Voldemort: todo lo que ella se decía era lo más importante, en realidad no era tan importante en absoluto en el gran esquema de las cosas.

La lluvia era hermosa y pura. La lluvia borraba las apariencias y rostros perfectos, las falsas pretensiones que todos ocultaban. Hacía todo más claro, incluso lo que está distorsionado ante tus ojos, y la lluvia era lo mismo para todos – ya seas muggle, mago, elfo doméstico o bruja.

Pero más que todo, la lluvia hacía que Hermione pensara en el amor. Había desarrollado esta idiosincrasia de una sobredosis de Desayuno con diamantes, Cantando bajo la Lluvia, Cuatro Bodas y un Funeral y Dios sabe cuántas otras películas románticas y libros – los que había devorado detrás de las puertas y ventanas cerradas cuando ella estaba segura de que nadie la estaba mirando. A los ojos de Hermione, tú podías saber si un hombre te amaba si él te cuidaba lo suficiente como para seguirte en una lluvia metafórica: si te amaba lo suficiente como para mojarse, ensuciarse y pelear por ti, y entonces dejar que la lluvia te revele su verdadera alma.

Por el momento, sin embargo, estaba feliz de encontrar excusas para andar sola afuera cuando las oscuras nubes se reunían y disfrutar dela magia por sí misma.

Harry estaba en su dormitorio, recordando sus primeros años en Hogwarts, cuando su mejor amigo irrumpió en la habitación.

"Oye, Harry, ¿has visto a Hermione? Realmente necesito hablar con ella"

Harry arqueó las cejas ante la aparente angustia de su pelirrojo amigo, "¿Sobre qué?"

"Ese es el problema: ¡no lo sé!" exclamó Ron. "Quiero decir, estábamos hablando en la biblioteca, y luego ella comenzó a actuar… extraña. Empezó a estar más y más frustrada conmigo – por ninguna _maldita_ razón- y entonces sólo se puso de pie, dijo algo acerca de estar cansada y se fue!"

"Oh, eh, bueno… ¿qué fue exactamente lo que estaban hablando antes de que ella se fuera?" preguntó Harry con incertidumbre; su conocimiento sobre chicas y qué las enoja escasamente superaba el de Ron.

"No lo sé, algo acerca de lo alegres que estábamos de que arreglaran Hogwarts tan rápido, y de cómo ella no podía esperar a que llegue el verano para poder pasar algún tiempo con sus padres, y que no había hecho planes para después de eso… nada importante".

Empezando a entender por qué Hermione se había ido, Harry dijo, "Ron… no piensas que cuando Hermione dijo que no tenía planes para el verano estaba insinuando que quería hacer algo _contigo_"

Ron movió su cabeza de un lado a otro decisivamente, "No, me lo hubiera dicho. Creo que…"

Harry no estaba convencido. "Hablando de ustedes, ¿cómo va su… relación?", presionó, "Eso pude ser parte de lo que la estaba molestando, ¿no crees?"

"¿Relación?" Ron se encogió de hombros, "Está yendo bien, supongo. Es decir, no he tenido realmente la oportunidad de hablar de eso con ella"

Harry amplió sus ya de por sí grandes ojos esmeralda, "¿Qué?"

Luciendo bastante sorprendido, los ojos azules de Ron se abrieron también, "¿A qué te refieres con _'Qué'_? pensé que desde que me besó nuestra relación estaba establecida…"

"¡No, Ron, no!"gimió Harry: Ron estaba incluso más desesperanzado de lo que él creía, "¿No recuerdas lo que el libro para conquistar brujas decía?"

"Para serte sincero, dejé de leerlo después de…"

"Dice que a las chicas les gusta hablar de sus sentimientos: comienzan a sentir pánico si tú no lo haces!"

"Está bien, la encontraré y hablaré con ella de mis malditos sentimientos. Pero, ¿dónde está?"

"Tú sabes dónde está"

"No, en realidad estoy muy seguro que no lo sé"

"Ron, está _lloviendo_"

Ron sabía del hábito de Hermione hacia la lluvia desde la segunda semana de su primer año en el colegio. Él estaba corriendo a través de la llovizna para encontrarse con Harry en la cabaña de Hagrid cuando pasó a Hermione, quien caminaba sin compañía y sin un abrigo o paraguas a la vista.

Sintiendo la necesidad de hacer algo, Ron se acercó a ella: "Eh, Hermione? Está _lloviendo_"

"Lo sé"

"Oh" Ron se encogió de hombros, "Sólo pensé que debería hacértelo saber. Entonces… ¿por qué no estás adentro? Me refiero a que no quieres que la gente piense que estás loca o algo así, ¿no?"

"En realidad amo la lluvia: es mágica"

"No es verdad. Los hechizos lo son"

"No entenderías"

"Claro. Bueno, adiós!"

Y luego se fue dejando que ella se moje. Pero desde entonces, Ron sabía que Hermione tenía un inexplicable fetichismo por la lluvia. Era por esto que él no se hallaba del todo sorprendido de verla caminar por el césped en esos momentos.

Mientras él caminaba hacia ella pudo ver que ella tenía su expresión de lluvia normal: una secreta y anhelante sonrisa. Lucía hermosa, con su enmarañado cabello tirado en ondas debido al peso del agua, y un brillo en sus hermosos ojos marrones.

Tan pronto como él estuvo dentro del rango de audición la llamó, "Oye, Hermione estás empapada! Ven aquí conmigo bajo el paraguas: estoy empezando a sospechar que tu no tienes uno".

La sonrisa de Hermione se borró en cuanto se enteró de la presencia de su amigo, "Oh, hola Ron. ¿Qué quieres?", Ella no hizo ningún movimiento visible de unirse aél bajo el paraguas.

"Yo…", vaciló Ron. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que él quería?

"¿Tú qué?"

"Quería hablar contigo"

"Estoy escuchando" dice rígidamente Hermione. Amaba a Ron con todo su corazón pero de alguna manera eso no ha sido lo suficientemente bueno los últimos días. Él no la había besado desde la primera vez, o le había dicho que la amaba… y definitivamente no había corrido a sus pies. Él no parecía quererla tanto como ella a él.

"Bueno estaba pensando que probablemente debería decirte sobre, tu sabes, lo que siento por ti…"

La castaña se apartó el pelo húmedo de sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos, "¿De verdad?"

"Pues sí! Y también esperaba que tu vinieras a pasar las fiestas a La Madriguera", Ron no la miró mientras hablaba, concentrando toda su atención evitando que el viento se lleve el paraguas; no quería que lo mirara y viera en sus ojos la incertidumbre y confusión que él se esforzaba en ocultar. Después de todo, su apenas establecida relación estaba ya en las rocas.

No es que Hermione no hubiera notado su lucha. Tenía la mirada perdida en las oscuras nubes, tratando de contener sus emociones. "Oh, ya veo, si eso es todo Ron, es mejor que vuelvas al castillo"

"¿Yo? Tu eres la que no tiene paraguas. Además, no… he terminado"

Ella volteo hacia él esperanzada, "¿No?"

"No", Ron respiró profundamente, "Quería asegurarme que todo estuviera bien entre nosotros, así que ¿está todo bien?"

Hermione abrió su boca para responder, y entonces, sin aviso, empezó a sollozar. ¿Por qué ella no podía entender que Ron no era el tipo romántico? Que si ella no hubiera tenido las agallas de besarlo, a él no le hubiera importado y hubiera encontrado a alguien más.

En cuanto a Ron, sus lágrimas fueron la estocada final. ¿Por qué rayos las chicas tenían que ser tan confusas, de todas maneras? Más frustrado y enojado que simpático, frunció el ceño mientras el primer destello de la luz de la tormenta iluminó el cielo y la lluvia comenzó a inundar las hojas.

"¿Qué anda mal, Hermione?", pidió Ron.

Ella no respondió, dándose la vuelta. Para entonces ella estaba empapada hasta los huesos, pareciéndose más a una rata fría y miserable que se ahogó, que a la heroína de una película antigua.

"Dije que qué anda mal"

"Sólo vete, Ron" sollozó la castaña.

"Hermione no entiendo por qué estás tan molesta. Sólo dime y…"

"Déjame en paz, Ron…"

Finalmente estallando, el pelirrojo le gritó, "Maldita sea Hermione, sólo entra al castillo! Deja ya de ser una reina del drama"

Hermione se volvió hacia él, "¿Quieres saber qué está mal, Ronald? Está bien, te diré. Estoy molesta porque tú obviamente no te preocupas por mí de la misma manera en que yo lo hago por ti, pero no eres lo suficientemente valiente como para admitirlo"

Ron, quien estaba quieto sosteniendo su paraguas, abruptamente la dejo caer, permitiéndole a la poderosa corriente ascendente enviarlo hacia el Sauce Boxeador. No parecía informado que la lluvia ahora lo atacaba de todas las direcciones, tenía el aspecto de haber sido abofeteado.

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero Hermione lo retó, "No intentes defenderte, Ron, porque sabré que estas mintiendo. ¿Por qué otra razón evitaste pasar tiempo a solas conmigo? ¿y por qué otro motivo jamás me besaste o me dijiste que me amabas o siquiera recordar ese primer beso? Pero sabes qué Ron: Está bien. Simplemente dime que quieres seguir como amigos porque puedo soportarlo. Yo-"

Pero Hermione fue detenida por el ensordecedor sonido de un trueno, tan fuerte que ambos adolescentes no pudieron evitar estremecerse ante el ruido. Hermione miró a Ron otra vez, esperando a que hablara… pero él permaneció callado, observándola mientras la lluvia aplastaba su cabello al cráneo y su camisa a su piel.

"Di algo, Ron. Algo"

Él no se movió.

"Ron, por favor… sólo termina con esto, _maldita sea_!"

Por fin habló, sin apartar los ojos de ella. "¿Qué demonios, Hermione?", su voz era tan baja que apenas se podía escuchar en el sonido de la lluvia al estrellarse. "¿Qué demonios?"

Hermione involuntariamente retrocedió: Ron parecía lívido.

"Hermione, nunca vuelvas a sugerir que no me preocupo por ti. Nunca. Porque juro que quizá pueda lastimarte si lo haces"

La mandíbula de la castaña cayó, "¿Qué?"

"¿Alguna vez se te ocurrió, a la bruja más inteligente de todo la generación, que yo te estaba dando espacio porque pensé que lo querías? Siempre fuiste tan condenadamente estudiosa, y tan molesta por Lavender y yo que pensé que lo preferirías de esa manera. ¿Realmente pensaste que no querría abrazarte y decirte todas las veces que he soñado contigo? ¿Que quiero besarte tanto que no pudieras siquiera recordar tu propio nombre?"

"Pero Ron, tú nunca-"

"Además, jamás pareciste quererme de esa manera, ¿Y por qué lo harías? Hermione eres brillante, divertida y valiente. También bonita, pero tu no pareces darte cuenta de eso. Creí que no había forma de que realmente quisieras estar conmigo, así que retrocedía y lo tomé con calma"

"Pero no es eso lo que quiero!"

"Perdona mi lenguaje, Hermione, pero la mierda que no"

Y entonces sin esperar su réplica, Ron puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella y capturó su boca con la suya. Hermione, aunque sorprendida por el repentino calor de sus brazos sobre su cuerpo empapado, respondió al instante. Sus labios se fundieron a los de él, moviéndose con pasión y queriendo probar todo de él a la vez. Ella le mordió el labio inferior para hacerlo gemir, abriendo su boca a la de ella, y luego comenzaron una lucha con sus lenguas, haciendo que ella se perdiera en las sensaciones. El agua caía a su alrededor, como si estuviera tratando de disolverlos en un solo ser, y se abrazaron tan fuerte que sintieron que podrían explotar.

Ninguno de los dos había sentido tanta pasión cruda hacia el otro: la ira, el deseo, el amor y la desesperación alimentaban sus abrazos, y cada vez que sus bocas se separaban y se unían nuevamente las emociones se renovaban y mezclaban en un remolino vertiginoso de perfección.

Cuando por fin se obligaron a parar, jadeando por la falta de aire, Hermione descubrió que ella de verdad no podía pensar con claridad: estaba muy desorientada. Por su vida que ella no podía recordar cómo había conseguido desabrochar los botones de la empapada camisa de Ron, o cuándo sus rodillas lo habían forzado a que la presionara contra un árbol. Se echó a reír: se había sentido incluso más mágico de lo que ella había imaginado que sería.

"¿De qué te ríes?", preguntó Ron con el rostro aturdido. Nunca había pensado que una simple sesión de besuqueo se sintiera, bueno, pues así. Nunca había sido así de alucinante con Lavender, no importa lo mucho que lo hicieran.

Para explicarse, Hermione sonrió, "Tenías razón, Ron. Por un momento, realmente olvidé mi propio nombre…"

Ron rodó los ojos, luego sonrió de vuelta, "¡Apuesto a que recordaste lo que hay que estudiar para los EXTASIS, sin embargo"

"Te amo, Ron"

Hubo un segundo de silencio aturdidor, entonces Ron se inclinó para besar suavemente a Hermione otra vez, murmurando, "Yo también te amo, Hermione. Siempre lo hice, siempre lo haré"

En sus sueños más salvajes, Hermione jamás imaginó un momento tan absolutamente maravilloso. Hundió los dedos en el empapado cabello rojo de Ron y lo acercó más. Luego desenredaron sus húmedas extremidades y Hermione permitió que Ron la llevara dentro del castillo, demasiado feliz para recordar sobre qué había peleado, recordar por qué había estado bajo la lluvia, o darse cuenta que la tormenta finalmente se había detenido.

_**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews para hacérmelo saber. Se que a Macawtopia le encantara saber lo que opinan… :D**_


End file.
